1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and system for data processing system initialization, specifically, booting or initial program load (IPL) of a data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
When a computer is started or reset, either by turning the power on or pressing a reset button, the computer executes a series of steps in a process termed xe2x80x9cbootingxe2x80x9d the computer in order to prepare the computer for operations under an operating system. During the boot process, a BIOS (Basic Input/Output System) ROM in the computer may automatically perform basic hardware tests and then pass control to a larger boot loader program which loads an operating system. The computer may then be configured to boot to a desktop presentation manager in which the user may begin running applications. The boot operations are usually automatic, and a user does other things while the computer is booting.
As computers have become more sophisticated with network connections, complex components, etc., the boot process has become more complicated and takes more time to complete. During this time, a user generally ignores the computer. For example, an office worker may try to efficiently occupy time by performing paperwork around the office, or if the office worker is powering on the computer at the start of a working day, the office worker may wander away from the computer to speak to coworkers.
Some boot processes are designed to allow a user to interrupt the boot process or to select particular boot modes. Typically, the user must press a particular key or combination of keys during a particular time period indicated on the computer display to send a signal to the boot process of the user""s desire to interrupt the boot process or to select a particular boot mode. However, if the user wanders away from the computer, the user will miss the interruption or selection time period. In order to interrupt the boot process or to select a boot mode, the user must observe the computer display and respond at the appropriate time. If the interruption or selection time period lasts only thirty seconds at a time point up to a half-hour into the entire boot process, a user may waste a significant amount of time waiting to interrupt the boot process or to select a boot mode. Even if the user is not present during the entire boot process, the user is required to return to the computer at approximately the correct time and then wait for the interruption or selection time period.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a method and system for efficiently booting a computer, and in particular, to provide unattended boot sequencing.
A method and system for unattended boot sequencing is provided. A data processing system is powered on, and a boot mode menu is retrieved and displayed for a user. The user selects a boot mode from the boot mode menu, and the selected boot mode is stored in non-volatile memory. The system boot process is then initiated. At a subsequent point in time, the system boot process is able to execute the boot mode selected by the user. The selected boot mode is retrieved, and the selected boot mode process is then executed. The initial display and selection of a boot mode may be performed by a service processor or service firmware in a multiprocessor system.